Broken Apart
by JayflightCrows
Summary: Megan's adopted. She's grown up thinking of endless possibilities of what happened to her parents, and then she finds out they live in the town she just moved to, Sunset Valley. Will she find her family? If so, will she even be accepted?
1. Prolouge

_Broken Apart Prologue_

_This is my first Sims 3 Fanfiction (and my first fanfic on this account)! I hope you enjoy it, and no hate, I haven't been through quite a lot of these situations, they just fit well within this story, and I've only been playing for about 3 months and am still very young! So, enjoy!_

_Agnes Crumplebottom's (Darling's) POV_

I smiled at him while we watched the waves lap against the shore. Today had been the most perfect day of my life. He, who I had loved for all those years, was now my husband and soul mate. He was Erik Darling, my true love. We had a young marriage, I was 18 and he was 19, but everyone knew it was going to happen as we reached young adulthood.

"I have a gift for you" Erik said, smiling to me and passing me a small square box.

I opened it right then to see a locket, with a picture of us just hours ago inside it, at our wedding.

"I love it" I breathed. "And I have a gift for you aswell"

"Oh yes?" he said.

"Well-" I said.

"Yes?" Erik said, looking my straight in the eyes, but in a kind way.

"I'm-"

"I'm waiting"

"I'm pregnant with our child" I blurted out.

"Oh, Agnes, that's just wonderful. When's he or she due?"

"Late July or Early August

"That's going to be just amazing" Erik said, kissing me. "Isn't that around the time that your sister's having a baby aswell?"

"Cornelia? Yes, hers is due about the same time aswell, she obviously could tell quicker than I could"

"Have you told her yet?"

"Not yet, you're the first to know other than me and the ones who suspected I was. I'll probably tell her once we get back to Sunset Valley"

"That's a good idea" Erik smiled. "It's getting dark, we should be getting inside"

"Yes, we should" I said, getting up just as Erik did.

Walking back inside the hotel, hand in hand, we smiled at each other. But as we were walking to the front entrance to get to one of the two staircases to get to our room, someone came from a dark corner and slammed Erik into the wall, their hand round his throat. "Give me all your money. Now!" he said, pointing a gun at Erik's chest, aiming for his heart.

Erik stayed there and did nothing. "I see you aint gonna do it, so you're gonna pay the punishment. Say bye to your wifey"

"Agnes" he gasped, as the man's hand was still tight round his throat, affecting his speech. "I love yo-" he started, before he was cut by the gun shot.

"Erik! No!"

Seeing his limp body, and the man taking his money made me make one decision. Our child would not grow up a Sunset Valley child.

_Yes, I know, a short chapter, but I always make short Prologues because they aren't from the main characters point of view. I know this is my first Fanfiction, but I've wrote completely made up stories, including my 3 I'm currently working on, The Life and Death Series, The Vamp(ire) Wars Trilogy and Trinity's Scars. Apart from Life and Death, my dreams have come from random dreams I get, so that's what I'm like. And also, on the day after writing this, I'm going to Cyprus for a week! So because of that, I'll try and write some of chapter 1. OC's will come in the next chapter! Please review, favourite, follow and carry on reading this for me! Signed, L-J_


	2. The New Girl In Town

_Broken Apart Chapter 1_

_So here's the first actual chapter to Broken Apart! As you may have guessed, Cornelia's child due is a certain Mortimer Goth, who'll be a main character, but you're all probably telling me to stop talking in italics and start writing. So I will then :P_

10 YEARS LATER

_Mortimer Goth's POV- Aged 9_

It was a Saturday morning. Breakfast on a Saturday morning in the Goth household consisted of me eating my cereal in silence, no milk, because I hated milk, mother reading a book, this week was _Murder in Pleasantview_, and Father going through papers from work, or reading on a rare occasion.

"A new family's moving into the Tudor house near your sisters, Cornelia. William and Vivian Johnson with their adopted daughter Megan, she's three days younger than Mortimer, actually, born in Sunset Valley but given up as soon as she was born"

I heard mother gasp then quietly said "What's Megan's surname?"

"Darling, I'm guessing that's her old family's surname and they just kept it"

"Uh oh" Mother breathed. "If her surname's Darling then it must be Ag-"

Mother then looked at me. "Mortimer, do you promise you won't tell anything we say to your Aunt Agnes or anyone who might tell her"

"I promise" I said, still quite confused with what was going on.

"If her surnames Daring then it must be Agnes' daughter she gave up because she couldn't cope being a single mother to a child so young" Mother said.

"So the new girl who just moved in's Aunt Agnes' daughter?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm guessing she knows she's adopted but doesn't know who her adoptive mother is" Father said. "And I don't think her adoptive mother and father will like it if you just go up to her and acting like you both know you're cousins and have been close all your life"

"I won't" I said. "Can I go and play with Bella, I've finished breakfast, and she's usually finished about 10 minutes before me"

"Fine" Mother sighed. "But be back at 6, and don't tell Megan or your Aunt Agnes"

"OK!" I said, getting one pair of my shoes on, blue wellies, and ran out to go and find Bella. As I guessed, she was in her garden, on the swings.

"Hey Bella!" I shouted from my side of the fence.

Getting off the swing, she came over and opened the gate. "Hi Mortimer!" she smiled.

"Want to go to Central Park?" I said.

"Sure! Let me just tell Mum or Dad I'm going out" she said, running inside, then coming back out a couple of minutes later. "I can come, as long as I'm back for half six"

"I've got to be back by six, so that doesn't matter" I said.

"Let's go!" Bella said, racing off, me quickly following her.

Once we got to the park, we noticed no-one was there, apart from a single girl, sitting alone on the swings hunched up. Once I had a good look at her, I could tell it was Megan, because I couldn't recognise her, but she looked very much like Aunt Agnes. She noticed us and started walking to one of the exits at a fast pace, she obviously didn't want any contact with anyone, especially someone her own age.

"Isn't that the girl who just moved into Sunset Valley?" Bella whispered, loud enough for me to here without her mouth to my ear.

"Megan Darling" I said. "Yeah, she is" Megan was about three paces from the exit when I decided to be a bit rebellious "Megan!"

Slowly stopping and looking over her shoulder, she glared at us both, especially me, as it was a bit obvious I was the one who called her. "What"

"You don't have to go; we just want to be friends!" Bella said.

"The person who bullied me for being adopted said the exact same thing when they first met me, I don't find that believable" she said.

"Megan, I know your birth mother, she lives here in Sunset Valley!" I shouted.

"Yeah, true story" she muttered, and stormed straight off, not even glancing over her shoulder.

"Her birth mothers here in Sunset Valley?" Bella said. "Mortimer how do you-"

I sighed. Bella wouldn't tell Aunt Agnes, she didn't like her much anyway. "Megan is my Aunt Agnes' daughter, but she adopted her off at birth as she couldn't cope being a single parent after what happened to Uncle Erik. So, that makes Megan my cousin"

Bella stayed silent. "Well, I wasn't expecting you to stay that"

"I thought it was a bit weird when my mother told me" I said truthfully.

"So you want to act like proper cousins with Megan then?" Bella asked.

"I'd like to, I mean, other than Megan I have no other siblings as my father was an only child and Aunt Agnes is my mother's only sibling, so I really haven't thought about having a cousin as Uncle Erik's dead and Aunt Agnes isn't planning on making a romantic advance for a while unless she meets the perfect man for her"

"Ah" Bella said. "Well, want to go on the swings?"

"You bet!" I smiled

NINE AND A HALF HOURS LATER

Dinner was nothing special, just the usual Sunday roast most people would have. "So, Mortimer, have you met Megan or either of the Johnson's while you were out with Bella?" Father said.

"We saw Megan and had a quick conversation, but it didn't end up that well, I don't think she really wants to make friends with anyone really"

"She'll settle in eventually, she's probably just nervous because she just moved into a new town full of new people" Mother concluded.

"Yeah" I said, but I though _No, I think she may not be trying to make friends because of something that happened to her where she used to live, like that person who bullied her for being adopted. _

While Mother and Father were having a conversation about _groan _Politics, I finished my meal and decided to go and relax on my bed after getting ready for bed. Eventually finding out I had fallen asleep relaxing, I had woken up really early at 2AM to find one of the ghosts, Lolita Goth, looking through my things. She was about my age, but I had never heard anything about her, or how we were related, but she was always the best person to talk to because she was my age and forgot everything that happened once she went back to the grave, so wouldn't tell anyone. "Why are you going through my stuff at 2 in the morning?!" I hissed.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" she whispered.

"No, I fell asleep really early" I said quietly.

"Do you want to go talk outside?" Lolita asked.

"Probably be best" I said, quietly getting out of bed, putting on my dressing gown and slippers, as it was November, and sneaking outside. "Are there any other ghosts out?"

"Since they died of old age, none of them come out now until March, because it's too cold for them, but I don't feel anything" she said.

"Ah"

"So, get whatever's troubling you off your chest then" Lolita said.

"Well, there's this new girl, called Megan, who just moved into town, and apparently her actual parents, because she's adopted, are my Uncle Erik and my Aunt Agnes, so she's my cousin, and I want to get to know her, but we had a bit of a bad start, so I don't think she wants to talk to me"

"She'd be in your grade, right?"

"Yeah"

"So why don't you try and get into a group with her in a school project and try and get some answers without pressuring her?" Lolita suggested.

"That might work" I said.

"Try it and then tell me once you have then" she said, winking, and then quickly going back to her grave, realising the time, dawn. It didn't seem like this late already!

I quickly poured a small bowl of cereal, so mother and father guessed I had eaten what wasn't there, followed by a shower, teeth and all the random stuff you do before going to school. As soon as the school bus arrived, I said "Time to put this plan into action" before sitting down and getting driven to school.

_So, 3 characters in the story that will appear frequently have been revealed: Mortimer, Bella and Megan, but there is more, so please keep reading to find out, I really need all the support I can get! Please review, favourite, follow and carry on reading! Signed, L-J_


	3. Putting The Plan in Action

_So here's chapter 2! Nothing much to say apart from I changed the cover picture, twice, but I prefer this one, and I started my other Fanfiction I planned, the Stormsealer Story. It's about my own family of Sims who've lived in Sunset Valley for a while and their lives, mainly focused on Omega and Kyle. But, back to Broken Apart…_

Bella Bachelor POV- Aged 9

I was waiting at the bus stop with my brother Michael when I saw Mortimer race down from his house, to his closest bus stop. I mean, he wasn't late, but he was going as fast as he could, not his usual casual walk down. Once he reached the stop, he was out of breath, but quickly calming down. "Why were you going so fast?" I asked.

"I got an idea last night"

"What, if you run as fast as you can and you fall, you'll break your leg?" I asked.

"No. About Megan"

"Do tell" I said, as Michael had gone to speak to VJ Alvi, and from what I heard, Miraj was home ill.

"How about we try and get her somewhere she can't escape from us, and then get her to talk"

"That sounds slightly evil, but that may be the only way" I said. I wanted Mortimer to make friends with Megan and then they could actually act like cousins, but Megan seemed like an interesting person once you got to know her, so I wouldn't mind being friends with her.

"It's the only thing that I could think of without loads of things that might go wrong in the process" Mortimer said.

That's when the bus pulled up. Two of them went around, one of them picking up the kids who lived on anything further west than the road Mortimer lived on, so that would include the Goth's, the Bachelors, the Alvi's, the Landgraab's, the Alto's etc. and the one on the east, which would pick up the Bunch's, the Langerak's, etc. which would be the bus Megan caught. Me and Mortimer sat together on the bus, while Michael went and sat next to Holly Alto? Strange. We decided to get Megan at lunchtime somewhere, as all three of us had the same lesson, she was in our ability group, and so had all the same lessons with me, and all the ones that didn't gender split, e.g- P.E with Mortimer aswell. So, we did see her quite a lot. But lunch was definitely our best chance.

_At Lunchtime_

Our plan was set and was working perfectly. Megan, as we guessed, was sitting alone, and neither of us were hungry, we could eat after school. Walking over to where she was sat, we went and sat down on the seats opposite her. "Oh, it's you" she muttered.

"Yes, it's us, and were sorry about yesterday" Mortimer said.

Megan sighed. "Fine. I was being a bit stupid myself"

"Not being mean or anything, you look really troubled" I said.

Megan sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you. Ever since we moved into Sunset Valley, my adoptive parents have had nothing to do with me due to getting their jobs and everything else you do when you move towns. I'm always home alone, and since I haven't made any friends here, I'm really lonely…"

"We'll be your friends!" I smiled. Megan gave a shy smile back. "I'm Bella and this is Mortimer. We could do something in the Summer Holidays. Anyway, quick question, why did you start school 2 days before we break up?"

"So I could get settled in quicker, like vaguely knowing the school and some of my classmates" Megan said quietly.

"When's your birthday?" Mortimer asked.

"August 8th"

"That's three days after mine and seven before Bella's!" Mortimer said.

Just then the signal that meant it was time to get to your last class went. Maths. I groaned. I hate Maths. "Megan, we got Maths, I'll show you where it is" I said, so she could hear how much I detested Maths.

"Don't you like Maths?" Megan asked. "I like some of it, mostly graphs and probability and sorting, but I hate shape. That's my little Achilles heel in Maths. Otherwise, I'm alright at Maths"

"Well, Mr McHavisham's lessons are a bit, different"

Megan's POV

When we got to the Maths class, our teacher automatically spotted me as I walked in. "Ah, our new student. Megan, isn't it?"

"Yes, Sir"

"Do you mind not calling me Sir unless like Ofsted or inspectors like them come in? I hate it. Just call me Mr McHavisham"

"OK"

"You can sit on that table over there" he said pointing to the table Bella and Mortimer were sitting down and, with another desk pushed opposite it, with a blonde haired male sitting on the left see.

Going over to the seat, I sat down and got my stuff out. "Quick introduction" Mortimer said. "Malcolm, that's Megan. Megan, that's Malcolm"

I decided to be a bit more sociable than I had been since we moved. "Hi!"

"Hi"

As I sat down, Mr McHavisham stood up. "Kids, I've got to go and do some studying for something, so I'm letting Miss Bell come and watch you while you do some work from the textbooks you all know and love"

All of us groaned. I thought that textbooks were pointless, they made you work, but they didn't make you _work_, if you know what I mean. As two girls handed out the textbooks, Mortimer and Bella told me a few more people's names. "The girls handing out the books are Darlene and Kaylynn. Darlene's got a brother in the grade above us, Arlo, but stay clear of him. Most people are from the villages and other towns around here, I mean, I only know about 2 thirds of the people here!"

Looking at Darlene and Kaylynn, you could see they were completely different, just from how they handed out the textbooks. Darlene just threw them at a small distance while Kaylynn put them carefully down. When Kaylynn came to give our table some books, she smiled. "You're the new girl, aren't you?" When I nodded, she went on. "Your father and my mother work in the same building"

"My adoptive father"

"Oh, you're adopted? I'm sorry"

"It's OK, I get it a lot"

"OK, see you"

Craning my neck to see what pages it was, and turning to the page, I got down to work. "Too easy" I smiled, after finishing what should have taken an hour in 20 minutes.

"You've finished?!" Bella gasped.

"Yeah"

Malcolm put his pen down then. "Well, I'm not asking for any more work" he said, looking at me. "So you're the new girl"

"Yes, I believe so"

"My Father's your _adoptive_mother's boss"

I didn't mind him saying the adoptive how he did; he was just doing that to make sure he did. "So you're Geoffrey Landgraab's son. I've heard about you a lot from my adoptive mother talking to my adoptive father"

"Ah"

"What do you do for 5c?" Mortimer asked.

"You multiply the sum you get in the bracket with the sum you got out of it"

"That's it" he said, snapping his fingers, and going back to work.

"So where did you live before coming to Sunset Valley"

"A few hundred miles away, the place is too small for you to have heard of, but it's about ten or twenty miles away from Willow Forest"

"I went there when I was younger with my parents"

That was when the bell rang. Most people rushed out, and when I eventually got outside, I saw Malcolm heading somewhere by the park, and Bella and Mortimer waiting for their bus. "I'd better be going back home" I sighed.

"What time do your parents get back?" Bella asked.

"9PM"

"Want to come to my house, me, you and Mortimer? I have an older brother, but he's doing one of his sports clubs until 7, my mums at work until the same time and my dad will stay out the way, we have a swing set and a slide in our back yard aswell"

"OK!" I smiled. Maybe I might actually enjoy living in Sunset Valley.

_And, were finished. This took me three hours in-between random stuff because I had NO motivation whatsoever for the maths class bit, and no, Mr McHavisham and Miss Bell aren't teachers at my school, and how I planned out the seating plan was out old one I hated because they were always talking on my table and Sir kept telling them off unsuccessfully. On with that, hope you enjoyed! Please read, review and carry on reading. Signed, L-J_


	4. Planning The Day Out

Megan POV- 9 Years Old

Once the bus had dropped us off outside the Bachelor's house, we went inside. As Bella said, there was only one man there, who I think was on the next floor, which I guessed was her father, but there were traces of other people there. "Nice house" I said.

"Thanks" Bella smiled. "Want to go up to my room?"

Mortimer and I both shrugged out shoulders at the same time. Bella found this really funny. "Well, I've got to put my bags in there anyway" she said. "So, are you two going to come with me?"

We followed Bella as she made her way up the stairs up to her room. Her room was on the second floor, left to the stairs. One half was where her room was, and the other half a sort of _playroom_. As Bella dumped her bag in her room, she indicated me and Mortimer into her room. "I've got a really cool idea we could do in the Summer Holidays. How about we go and camp out for one night?"

"That would be really cool" I said, as Mortimer nodded. From what I'd seen of him apart from the other day, he was quite a strong, silent type, and apparently, quite a grump.

Bella nodded then. "Unfortunately, my tent broke on a rock as Michael forgot to put it in the shed, so I haven't got one…" she said quietly.

"Here comes Mortimer to save the day then" Mortimer sighed. "Yes, I will get my tent then" he sarcastically to Bella.

"OK, Mort-i-ma" she said in a playful tone.

"Oh, shut up, he muttered.

I giggled then. "So, we should think of a place to camp out then" Bella said. "We could go somewhere else instead of one of our back yards for a change"

"That's a good idea" Mortimer said. "But can we go to my house before we start looking for somewhere to camp out first? I need to get something"

"Sure!" Bella and I said at the same time, and we got our coats on and Bella quickly shouted to her Father. "Dad, were going out for a bit. I'll be back before dinner!"

"OK sweetie!" he called.

Going outside, Bella, Mortimer and I took a turn, leading us to a gentle slope upwards. We passed the cemetery on the way, which was really creepy, especially due to the dark, looming black building in the middle, I always forget what they're called. "Here's my house" Mortimer said, outside a rather impressive building, I'd call it a Manor rather than a House though, it was HUGE! "Be right back" he said, running inside the property.

"Mortimer's house is huge!" I said.

"Goth Manor was the first building in Sunset Valley" Bella said. "Mortimer's Dad's Dad built it. The Goth's founded Sunset Valley while the Landgraab's, who live in the fancy Summer Hill Court, built it up. If you didn't know, that's Malcolm's family"

"Yeah, I knew" I said, as Mortimer came out of the front door and shut it, running over a little bridge over a pond and back up to us.

"I thought this might come in handy for Megan" Mortimer winked, passing me a rolled up of paper. Unrolling it, it was actually a map of Sunset Valley, showing all the places names, right down to who lived in each household, including my own house. "I just thought that giving you this might help you so when we call somewhere by its name you won't be like huh?" he said.

"Thanks" I smiled, rolling it back up and putting it in one of my jacket pockets that was large enough for it to fit.

"So, were not really going to be going to town, Central Park is the only ideal place but that's too busy really, and I don't class Maywood Glen as a 'Park', even though it is, as it's really just a pathway, just like the one between my house and the Sekemento's that you can get to the Landgraab Industries Science Facility and the graveyard" Bella said. "We need to go somewhere more rural"

I looked at the map then. "How about the empty plot of land by 'Stoney Falls'?" I asked.

"I think I know which one you mean, want to see if it would be alright for a tent to go on?" Bella asked.

"Fine by me" I said, as we raced through a little forest that was between Mortimer's house and a road on the other side. Once we reached the road, Mortimer indicated to turn left, and once we reached the end of that road, I saw water plummeting into a lake below, and a large plot of grass.

"You were talking about just here, Megan" Bella said, pointing to the grassy area. "It looks perfect, what do you two think?"

I smiled and Mortimer nodded. "So, what day are we actually going to go and camp out?" Mortimer asked.

"How about Saturday?" Bella asked. "It's just after we break up, so we all should still be here, and the Weather Forecast says it's going to be perfect sunshine both Saturday and Sunday, so we could go early Saturday and leave late Sunday, so near enough two days together!"

"Sounds great!" I said, while Mortimer just nodded again.

Mortimer looked at his watch, a plain one with a black strap. "Oops, I was meant to be back for half four, and I've got to be back in five minutes, so I kinda need to go. See you two" he said, running through the forest we came through.

Bella looked at me then. "Want to go back to mine and work on that Science homework together?"

"OK!" I said, as we went the slightly longer way back to the Bachelor household.

Mortimer POV- 9 Years Old

As I opened the door back into Goth Household, I saw Mother and Father were both standing together by one of the kitchen counters. "Are you staying this time?" Father asked.

"Yes, you asked me to be back for half four, and here I am" I said.

"Well, we really need to talk to Megan, and we'd though you'd be the best way to get her to us. We need you to force Megan to come here so we can talk to her" Mother said.

"What?" I asked. "Megan and I have just become friends, if I force her to do something and she doesn't like it, she'll just go back to hating me again!" I protested.

"We need Megan to understand she's part of the Crumplebottom family" Father said simply. "Otherwise, she'll just be curious about her real family all her life when we could just tell her exactly who they are. Doing this will help her a lot, Mortimer. You just need to think of the long term version"

"I don't want to think of the long term version! She's my relative too, you know!" I said, storming out of the kitchen and slamming myself in my room.

Cornelia POV- 44 Years Old

Gunther huffed then. "Gunther, you need to think of how your son feels about this. He's just made friends with his cousin he never knew about and you're just trying to break that relationship" I said, even though I knew there would most likely be an argument as a result of me saying that.

"I know, Cornelia, but you know exactly why I'm doing it. It'll take a few years for it to fully break out, but it will eventually"

"I know, Gunther. I know"

**So sorry for taking so long to update! I've just started the Summer Term at school from now up until latish July, so I will be taking a bit longer to update, and also, I am writing two other Fanfictions, another Sims one and a Professor Layton one. Feel free to check them out! The Sims one is called The Stormsealer Story, and the Professor Layton one is called Clive Dove: It's All Downhill From Here, Boy. The Stormsealer Story is only 3 Chapters long while this and the Professor Layton one are four chapters long, so, I'm going back to The Stormsealer Story until Chapter 4 of that is uploaded. Please rate and review! Sincerely, L-J**


	5. Camping and Capture

**I'm skipping the last day of school and going straight to where Bella, Mortimer and Megan are about to go camping. Mortimer hasn't brought Megan to Cornelia and Gunther yet, all you missed was random end of school year stuff, nothing much. There may be a lot of POV changes in this, so make sure you're on the right person! Enjoy!**

Mortimer POV- 9 Years Old

I went into the shed to find the tent in there, and all I found was the tent material with a hole in it. Great, last time it was moved, it got put on something sharp. That's going to help. We were going to meet at Bella's house (Megan at my house was too risky, and I don't think Megan wanted us to meet her adoptive parents) at 11AM and it was 9:30, but I was ready, so it was just waiting for the next hour and a half. But since I found the broken tent, I decided to go and tell Bella what had happened, and try and find someone else's or an alternative. Anyway, Bella was 90% likely to be ready and just getting bored waiting, just like I was. So, I got my coat on and ran down to the Bachelor household.

Bella POV- 9 Years Old

Why was waiting so boring?! Roll on 11AM. That was when the doorbell rang. "I've got it!" I shouted, running to the door. Opening it, I found Mortimer looking slightly upset. "Hi Mortimer!" I said.

"Hi" he said quietly. "I have bad news"

"What's that?"

"My tent also broke, so we haven't got one. I thought we could find an alternative before Megan came"

"No problem" I said, getting my coat on. "I'm going out now, Mum!"

"Bye sweetie!" My mother called. "See you tomorrow!"

As Mortimer and I walked out onto the path, I could tell he was trying to think of someone who we could borrow a tent off. "I can think of loads of people, but the highest chance were going to be able to actually get one is if we go the Landgraab's. Since our families have always worked together, we always share things with eachother, so I was thinking if we could borrow their tent then we could use that instead of my broken one" he announced.

Thinking it through, it was the perfect plan. Gunther, Nancy, Cornelia and Geoffrey, but mostly Nancy and Gunther, were always sharing, so it would be no different with Mortimer and Malcolm. I also loved walking down Summer Hill Court, it was so fancy, I could only dream of living somewhere so expensive. We walked in the direction of Summer Hill Court, not really saying much, or even looking at eachother. I sighed. "Mortimer, is it just me, or do you think were slowly drawing apart as were getting older?"

"Yeah, I was thinking that" he said. "Let's cross the road here, it's clear" he said, surprisingly taking my hand and walking me across the road. Here we were, Summer Hill Court. The patch of grass was sort of shaped like a full sack, if you know what I mean, with a pond and a bridge there aswell. The Alto's lived at the house on the left, but I didn't really like the Alto's, Vita and Nick were kind of evil, and Holly was a goody-two-shoes, while there was an empty lot in the middle, and the Landgraab's lived on the right hand side. Nancy had grown up rich, so was a bit of a snob, while Geoffrey grew up as a middle-classed kid, just like me, and then got offered to live in an expensive, fancy house with one of the richest families in Sunset Valley. That was pure luck; I wish I was that lucky. Once we went up the pathway leading to the Landgraab's, Mortimer rung doorbell.

Malcolm POV- 10 Years Old

I put the book I was reading down on the table and got out of my seat. I wasn't home alone, but Mother was taking a shower and Father was asleep, so I was probably the only one to have heard the doorbell. Walking over to the door and unlocking each of the three locks, I opened the door to surprisingly find Mortimer Goth and Bella Bachelor outside the door. "Yes?" I said.

"Hey, Malcolm. Could we happen to borrow your tent? We were going camping but ours broke at the last minute" Mortimer said.

We had a tent, but it was still in the packaging. It wasn't new; it was just that every time Mother or Father had promised me they'd take me out camping, which got me really excited as I really wanted to go out camping, something came up at the last minute. Maybe this was my chance. "Alright, you can borrow it on one condition" I said.

"And that is?" Bella said.

"You let me come with you"

They looked a bit shocked at the answer, but they both said it was OK. "Meet us at Bella's at 11" Mortimer said.

"OK" I smiled. I actually was going to go camping for the first time.

Megan POV- 9 Years Old

I arrived at the Bachelor's a quarter of an hour early.

They both came when they opened the door, but they told me that Mortimer's tent had broken. In exchange for a fine tent, they had let Malcolm Landgraab come along. I didn't mind, the more the merrier.

The Landgraab's fancy car pulled up outside ten minutes later, and Malcolm got out, a tent in a bag in one hand, and a backpack slung over his bag. We had left the door open, so we just said come straight in once he got to the door.

"So where are we camping?" he asked.

"That empty lot by Stoney Falls" Bella said.

"Nice" Malcolm said.

5 minutes later, we were all walking up to where we were going to camp. But me and Malcolm walked slower than Bella and Mortimer as they sounded like they were having a 'romantic conversation'. Once we got there, we pitched the tent, and we all went fishing. Mortimer reeled in the largest; it was the same size as his arm! Once it started getting dark, we went in the tent, and decided to sleep from left to right: Me, Bella, Mortimer, Malcolm. While them three were telling ghost stories, I found myself getting extremely tired, and I lied down to go to sleep…

I woke up to find both Bella and Mortimer sleeping, but Malcolm looked like he had gone on an early morning adventure. I carefully climbed out the tent, so I didn't wake up Bella or Mortimer (they had actually both rolled other, so they kept moving one lock of each other's hair with their breath. Cute. Once I got out, I saw Malcolm had gone early morning fishing. I sat down next to him, so quietly he didn't notice. "Hey Malcolm!" I smiled.

He jumped then, knocking his fishing rod, but managing to catch it. "Megan!" he said playfully. "Don't do that again!"

"Why shouldn't I?" I said, in a 'bring it on' tone.

Angling his fishing rod so the line was still in the water, he said. "Bring it on then, Megan Darling" in a playful tone.

"Oh, it is on like Donkey Kong" I winked.

"What the heck?!" he said, at my little phrase.

I laughed then. Malcolm went back to his fishing. "Don't you usually wear glasses?" I observed.

"They're reading glasses" He said. "I wear them most of the time as I read in my spare time. This is my current book, he said, getting a book out his rucksack, and passing it to me.

"A Crumplebottom Legacy" I read the main title, even though that was just the name of the whole series. Flicking through a few pages, I suddenly noticed something, which made me go straight back to that page:

MEGAN MARIA DARLING

Daughter of Agnes Crumplebottom and Erik Darling

Bio: Once Agnes witnessed the death of her newly wedded husband, Erik Darling, she decided to give up the baby she was pregnant with. As soon as she had been named as Megan Maria Darling, she had been adopted off straight away, and has never seen her mother since.

My eyes must have widened, as Malcolm gave me a look of concern and worry. "Megan, what's the matter?" he said, lightly taking the book off me and reading the page I was on. "Megan, Ag- I mean, your mother lives just down there, and you can see her house there" he said, pointing to a rather modern looking house just by the coast. I gasped, my hand over my mouth, eyes watering. _My mother…_Mortimer hadn't been lying.

After looking through the book, I found some of my most basic family details on my Mother's side. My grandparents were Simon and Prudence Crumplebottom, I had an Aunt Cornelia, who was married to Gunther Goth, and they were both the parents of Mortimer. _Mortimer's my cousin…I am the cousin of Mortimer Goth…_

Gunther POV- 46 Years Old

Megan was walking back to her house alone, just how we had guessed. We needed to get Megan back to the house to explain everything. She looked depressed, but we still took it as a chance. The better thing was her pace was much slower than a normal walk. Perfect. The only option was to tranquilise her, and get her back to the house as quickly as possible, before she woke up. Just as she walked past the bush I was hiding in, I managed to get it perfectly in her right leg. As Megan lost consciousness, I wrapped her up. Now the next thing was to get her back and make it look like she willingly came to Cornelia and Mortimer, otherwise, they'd both absolutely hate me. _She's not my relative_, I though, _I'm doing this for them. Megan Darling is Cornelia's niece and Mortimer's cousin, I'm doing this for them, and they can't say I did it for nothing. Megan needs to know who she really is, and this is the only option…_

**And, done! Yes! I feel proud of finally finishing the fifth part of Broken Apart. And unfortunately for you guys, you will never know what happens to Megan when she finally reaches the Goth Household, as I'm going straight to them all in three and a few weeks' time, so Megan, Mortimer, Bella and Malcolm are all 12 years old, so they might start entering the world of romance then…until next time, readers…**


	6. Young Romance

**This is based 3 years and a month later than the last chapter, so Bella, Mortimer and Megan have already had their birthdays, and they are all 12. This chapter is purposely short.**

Megan POV- 12 Years Old

Well, I can say that the last 3 years have been eventful.

I still haven't met my mother yet, although I have found quite a lot about her. She has a boyfriend called Christopher Steel, who I vaguely met once, but he didn't know who I was. He was the last person to move into Sunset Valley before us. I stay at my Uncle Gunther and Aunt Cornelia's quite a lot of the time now, usually on a Friday, unless someone's busy, then a Saturday. Mortimer doesn't seem to mind, I think he likes the company, because other than his parents, the only other residents at Goth Manor are ghosts. His four grandparents, two being my own, and another ghost, a girl, named Lolita. We haven't been able to figure out how she is related to the family, but she's definitely a Goth.

We also go camping most weekends, Saturday night to Sunday afternoon. The four of us, Mortimer, Bella, Malcolm and me, never anyone else. Were all really close friends now. I've just woken up on the Sunday of one of the trips.

To my surprise (not), I'm the second one up, and Bella and Mortimer are the ones still asleep, as usual. Quietly climbing out, I saw Malcolm was out fishing (as usual), but he always watched out for me now, not like the first time. "Hey, Megan" he said, putting his rod down walking over to me. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, fine. You?" I asked.

"Yeah" he smirked.

We both went down to fish again, when it took me quite a while to realise that Malcolm was slowly getting closer and closer to me. He was so close now that our fingertips were touching each other's. "Malcolm?"

"Yes?" he said, looking me straight in the eye.

That's when I pressed my lips against his.

Malcolm POV- 12 Years Old

Megan was _kissing _me. I was shocked, but I was thinking of a time it would be best to actually kiss her. So, she saved me the embarrassment. Once she pulled away, she was like. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry".

"Babe" I said, putting my hand on her cheek "It's OK" I said, and then, I kissed her back.

**Yay for Megan and Malcolm! They're finally in a romantic relationship. And also, those two don't know yet, but Mortimer asked Bella out earlier in the week, but they've kept it secret. The romantic-ness will make things a lot more dramatic, etc., so please keep reading and review; this is the 6****th**** segment and only one reviewer! Please, I love reviews, if you read, review!**


	7. B&M

**I forgot to say that the gap included when they went back to school for the next year. This is the first Tuesday back.**

_Two days later- School Lunchtime_

_Megan POV- 12 Years Old_

I was sat with Bella in the canteen, along with Darlene and Kaylynn. At school, we and the boys stayed away from eachother now, because we permanently got mocked for being in love etc. Bella was keeping her hands under the table, away from view, but I managed to get a quick glance, and something was written on it in pen. Darlene had also obviously noticed. "What's that on your hand?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Bella said quickly, but she was slightly blushing. I decided to stay silent over this.

"There is something" Darlene said. She was sat on Bella's right, and she managed to grab her hand and force it onto the canteen table. "B and M? Are you going to the shop B&M later or something?"

"Uh-" Bella said, before I butted in.

"Or, does it have something hidden behind it?" I said, getting out a pen and grabbing Bella's hand and putting 'ella' after the B and 'ortimer' after the M. It now read _Bella and Mortimer._

"Megan!" she shouted at me. I just winked. "Fine, since you figured it out, I'll tell you. Mortimer asked me out a week ago" she muttered.

"I'd have found out soon enough" I said. "I stay at Mortimer's more than I do my adoptive parents"

"Why?" Kaylynn asked in her usual, quiet, soft tone. Not many people knew Mortimer and I were cousins.

"Mortimer's my cousin, my actual mother is his Aunt Agnes" I said.

"Really?" Darlene asked.

"Yeah"

That was when one of the Student Support Teachers came in, walking over to our table. Walking up to me, she gave me an envelope, which had already been opened. "Megan, I've been sent in this note. A man named Christopher Steel is going to be taking you out tonight. I don't know who he is or how he is related to you, but he just said something about a connection between him and your birth mother" she said, before walking off.

I opened the letter and read it:

_Dear the Student Support Unit,_

_My name is Christopher Steel, and I was wondering if you could get permission for Megan Darling to spend some time with me after her school hours on Tuesday. I have a connection with her birth mother, which she probably knows about, but I won't be forcing to go her to go to her mothers, as she hasn't even considered going to see her since she moved to Sunset Valley three years ago. I hope you can get this sorted, but never mind if it doesn't._

_Signed, _

_Christopher Steel_

I knew exactly who Christopher Steel was. Mortimer, who still saw my mother, but hadn't told her anything about me, had told me that they had started dating when we were ten years old, and now it seemed now he wanted to see his girlfriend's daughter. I hope this didn't end in marriage or children; I didn't want a stepfather or half siblings. I bet my mother would keep them, and that would be the downfall of our relationship. The note went round the other three, and then Mortimer managed to get a read of it in the last lesson. "Do you want to go?" he asked.

"Not really" I sighed.

Mortimer's mouth tilted then. "And I never knew you and Bella were going out" I purred.

"What?!" he said, "How did you find that out?"

"Bella wrote something on her hand in code, and I managed to figure it out. It was about you and her"

Mortimer grunted with annoyance then. "Well, don't spread it then"

"Well, I'll tell you my secret since I know yours then. I don't spread yours, you don't spread mine. Deal?" I said, putting my hand out for him to shake.

He shook it. "Deal"

I put my mouth next to his and whispered it. "Oh" he smiled.

I smiled then. "Just to warn you, Christopher isn't really the sort of person you like" he said quietly. "He's a bit too nice for my liking, which will mean way too much for yours"

"Thanks for the warning" I said.

"Welcome" he said, just as the bell went to signal it was the end of the day. I walked out of the school with Bella and Mortimer, Malcolm wasn't at school, I think he was on a special little school trip only a few kids in our year were going on, the class was a bit smaller today. Outside stood a man with brown hair leaning against his car, looking in our direction. "That's Christopher" Mortimer whispered. "Enjoy!"

I smiled at Christopher and walked over to him. "You must be Megan" he smiled.

"Yes" I said simply. "You're Christopher, right?"

"Call me Chris" he said coolly, before opening the passenger door, indicating for me to get in. Getting in, he went over to the other side and turned on the car. Driving, he started another conversation. "So, do you like fishing?" he asked.

"As a hobby or as a sport?"

"Just in general"

"It's not my absolute favourite thing, but I like it" I said honestly. "Why?"

"Oh, I just go fishing and get money from catching fish instead of a full time job, and then work at the supermarket part time, but todays my day off"

"Ah" I said. "So are we going fishing now?"

"If you want to" Chris said.

"I don't mind, you can if you want, but I've just got to do my homework first"

"OK then, I usually go to either Stoney Falls or the one by your mother's house, but you can choose which one you want to go to if you want"

"Whichever you want to, I'm not really someone who bothers about where we go or what we do, I'm just a free-caring person"

"It's nice to be with someone like that every so often"

"Mm" I said quietly.

We ended up going to the pond by my mother's house. It was on a small hill, covered in forest. "Your mother's house is the white one down there" Chris said, pointing to a white modern looking house. It looked kind of, lonely; it was the only house on the street, all the rest of the houses were empty lots.

Once I finished my homework, we started to fish. It was mostly spent in silence, but only the occasional few words, like "You caught something" and "Nice Catch".

Once we parted ways, I went to Goth Manor. I mean, I never went to my adoptive parents house, last time I went was about three weeks ago, or was it three months?

Mortimer was the only one in the house, I saw a note from Uncle Gunther and Aunt Cornelia saying that they were going to a formal meeting regarding Uncle Gunther's work (he was a CEO). I went upstairs to hear a fan, and opened the door to find Mortimer sorting his hair out next to it? "How does this look?" he said, indicating his hair.

"Like you did it next to a fan?" I said.

"Does it look fine or not? I'm taking Bella out on a date" he said impatiently.

"You look fine, Mortimer. Bella has different taste to me, but I'm saying that from her point of view. Have a nice date" I smiled.

"Thanks" he said. "I'll be back by ten"

"See you" I said.

I decided to walk around the house to get myself fully used to it; I hadn't gone in about half the rooms since I first came here. That's when I noticed the note in Uncle Gunther's and Aunt Cornelia's room, for Aunt Cornelia from Uncle Gunther. All it said was _when do we tell them?_

**Yay, another chapter finished! Please review!**


	8. The Confession

**Another 2 year gap XD Enjoy!**

Megan POV- 14 Years Old

Just my luck.

My mother was three months pregnant, with Chris' baby.

And now I was forced to go and see her.

"Look, your mother isn't that bad" Chris, who was the one taking me.

"In my eyes she is. Loads of adults are single parents. For example, near enough opposite my mother's house are two single mothers, and they're coping just fine"

"Look, I know you don't want to see her, but you're going to be a half-sister in six months"

I huffed, before fiddling with my thumbs. Apparently, my mother left my father's grave just outside her house, so some nights, he still came and walked around the house in his ghostly form. Most men who were attracted to my mother left because of that reason, but Chris wasn't scared of ghosts, so he was alright about it. Pulling into one of my mother's drives, Chris stopped the car, and I got out and slammed the door. Chris was the one who forced this, and Uncle Gunther agreed to it, and whatever Uncle Gunther says goes. "Megan" Chris said in a warning tone.

"Look, you can't tell me what to do, you're not even my step-father" I said, folding my arms. "You're not related to me, you're just dating my mother"

Chris sighed. I wanted to run off and be temperamental, but Chris would call someone to do something about it, I knew that from the two years we had been spending 'time' together. I decided to look around in the garden while Chris rang the doorbell. Once the door opened. Chris was greeted by a female. "Hello, Agnes. I brought someone along to see you" he said, and I could sense he was indicating to me. "Your daughter, Megan Darling"

"Megan?" she said. "After all these years". She walked up to me, and I looked at her. She had blonde hair, and she looked a lot like me.

I stayed silent while my 'mother' studied me. "Have you done something to the ends of your hair?"

"No…"

"Well it looks like you've dyed it. It's black"

"What?" I said, pulling my ponytail round to see she was right. Two or three inches on the end of my hair had gone black. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's wonderful to see you again after all these years, Megan"

"Mmm" I said, clearly bored.

"Are you alright Megan?"

"I'm fine, Mother. I'm just not used to this" I said truthfully.

"So, where have you been living?"

"Well, since my adoptive parents are always at work and I hardly see them, I spend most of the time at Uncle Gunther, Aunt Cornelia and Cousin Mortimer's"

"Do you like your cousin? You're around the same age aren't you?"

"He's a couple of days older than me, and yeah, we get on really well" This conversation was getting _awkward. _I just carried on answering questions though, whether I wanted to or not.

I was lying on the bedroom floor, as Uncle Gunther and Aunt Cornelia had taken out the double bed in their spare room and changed it to a single one, and it was now my room as and when I was there. The floor was cold, but I didn't care. Meeting my mother did not go off to a good start, that was the best way to describe it. Mortimer walked in then, and when he saw my expression, he gave a look of concern. "Didn't you get off very well with your mother?"

"Not at all" I said simply.

"First impressions aren't always-"

"Mortimer, it doesn't matter. I never wanted to go and when I get forced to go, it'll just make me not want to go even more"

Mortimer though for a second, then looked like he had a solution. "Why don't you come with us next time we go?"

"No" I said simply.

"You're really getting temperamental as you're getting older"

I sighed. "Thanks for the compliment" I said sarcastically.

Mortimer smiled. "Come on Megan, want to go and do something downstairs with me? Like play chess or something?"

"Fine" I said, getting up and following Mortimer as he went downstairs. We walked out to where the chess table was, the room was a little cold, but I was hot anyway. Both of us sitting down, we started to play, but Mortimer kept looking at me with concern. There was nothing wrong, so why was he? "Mortimer, why are you looking at me as if something's wrong?! Nothing's wrong!"

Mortimer sighed. "You look troubled"

"Well I'm not!" I said.

"Well sorry" he said. "I was only trying to help"

"I don't need help" I said quietly.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "I can tell something is, so why don't you just tell?"

That was when I realised I'd burst into tears. "I don't know what the matter is!" I sobbed. "I feel sick and I just don't know what to do! Should I try and make friends with my mother, even though I don't like her and she's probably going to keep my half brother or sister, or should I just avoid her all my life?"

"Half brother or sister?"

"She's pregnant with Chris' child"

"Oh" Mortimer said quietly. "Megan, what are you going to do?"

"Mortimer, I just said, I don't know"

Mortimer thought then. "Megan, do you want to see your half sibling once they're born?"

"No"

"Then why don't you see your mother until your half siblings born?"

"Because, she'll be like 'Oh me and Chris' and won't shut up about the baby. She'd probably keep the baby even if Chris died"

Mortimer looked at me sympathetically. "I don't know how you feel, because I'm an only child, so I don't know what to say"

"It's OK" I smiled. "Thanks for trying to help, but I think I'll have to go through this alone"

Mortimer still looked concern, but nodded.

Mortimer POV- 14 Years Old

Megan and I were in the living room, both reading. Mother and Father were talking quietly next door, whispering, but they were quite panicky. I don't know why, but they came in about five minutes later. Mother was quite nervous, and Father didn't have his confident posture or personality. "Megan, Mortimer" he said calmly.

Both of us looked up at them, and they looked seriously at us. "We have a confession to make to you two. You aren't cousins"

"What?" I said.

"You're actually twins"


	9. The Confession: Continued

Mortimer POV- 14 Years Old

Out of everything I expected today, this wasn't one of them.

"What?!" I blurted out.

Mother sighed. "You're probably surprised, and we're fine about that. We'd better explain to you" Father said.

"Twenty five years ago, the scientists at the science facility had an idea for an experiment: What would happen to identical twins if one was implanted in the mother and the other into a close relative of the mother? Well, it took them eleven years to be sure of this to successfully work, and the twins they tested it on were the two of you; since you two were the only twins that had been around in that time in Sunset Valley, Mortimer being implanted into myself and Megan into your Aunt Agnes. If Erik hadn't died, then you may have known a lot sooner" Mother said quietly.

"Around in that time?" Megan asked. "Are you saying if you didn't implant us, we'd be older?"

"You'd both be twenty six as of now" Father said awkwardly.

There was silence for a couple of minutes. "So, you two aren't actually my Aunt and Uncle, but my parents?" Megan asked, clearly in disbelief.

"Yes, and your Aunt and Uncle are those who you thought were your parents. We'll leave you two alone so you can let it sink in"

Once Mother and Father walked out, Megan and I looked at eachother, our eyes bulging out of their sockets. I was the one to stop first though, I had less to adapt to. Megan had to change most family members around; I only had to change her. "So, it's Megan _Goth_ now, huh?" I asked softly.

"I guess so" she said quietly. "I'm still shocked, but some things are making it seem possible"

"Like what?"

"Well, my hair's changing, as you can see" she said, whipping her hair around so I could see the ends. "I think you were the one who stayed as normal, I was the one who changed"

"Yeah" I said casually. The next thing I had to adapt to was not being an only child, and having a twin sister. "Want to go out somewhere?"

"OK" Megan said, getting up from her seat.

Walking into the kitchen, Mother and Father were sat at the small dining table, and looked at us like they were birds and we were their prey. "Where are you two going?" Father asked.

"Out" I said simply.

"Fine, but be back by five" Father said. Strange, he usually said six.

"OK, Father" I said, walking out the entrance that lead through the room with the chess set so we didn't have to walk straight past them. Once leaving the Goth property, we both sighed heavily, before laughing at eachother.

We were back at home just before five, and, after explaining to close friends of both of us, we were exhausted. We were confused enough about it already and the ones we told were just firing millions of questions at us, most ending in 'We don't know!' Mother and Father walked straight up to us, shoving formal clothing at both of us. "We're going to the Landgraab's house for dinner" Father informed us. "Be ready by quarter past"

Racing upstairs, Megan and I quickly got changed. I had to wear a black and white suit with a dark red tie, while Megan wore a pink dress (even though I knew she hated pink), and black formal shoes. I heard Megan open her door once she was dressed, but she didn't go downstairs, so once I'd _finally _sorted my tie out (I can't tie ties), I went into her room. She smiled at me. "I'm not going down there on my own, they're acting kinda weird!" is all she said, before we both went downstairs laughing

Megan POV- 14 Years Old

As we went in the fancy car to the Landgraab's property, I was nervous on what Geoffrey and Nancy, Malcolm's parents would say about me and Mortimer. Geoffrey would find it normal, because he was born as a completely normal person, but Nancy? I don't know. I'd met Malcolm's parents on numerous occasions, and I liked Geoffrey, but I though Nancy was a bit of a snob and from what I heard, she was very snobbish generally. Once we pulled into Summer Hill Court, I realised why we were going to their house. Summer Hill Court was obviously having a party to celebrate something, and it looked like an anniversary for the town. Both the Landgraab's and the Alto's, despite being enemies, were both acting like they were the best of friends. Without even hearing him, you could tell Nick Alto was drunk, despite it only being half five. Holly was purposely trying to avoid him.

Getting out of the car, Nick and Nancy walked up to Father and they started discussing something, though Nick was a lot louder due to being drunk and his voice was slurring. Holly rolled her eyes behind him, which ended up in a few giggles.

Mother walked up to Geoffrey and Vita, Holly's mother, and they started talking, but their conversation was a lot less formal. Holly felt a bit left out as she was seventeen and the only one about that age. She'd been getting slightly more involved with the adults conversation, but today she was just picking out pieces of the salad. I'd been told she was a vegetarian, a result of an unknown accident that happened when she was six. Malcolm was playfully teasing her; those two were the only two Alto/Landgraab combo that weren't enemies.

We could tell the adults were talking about us; they kept looking at Mortimer and me. Nancy walked up to us, and studied us both. "I see what you mean" she said. "It doesn't seem like twenty six years"

"No, it doesn't" Father said.

Nick just swayed where he was standing. Holly rolled her eyes again and whispered something to Malcolm. "What the heck?!" he replied. Holly lightly giggled.

Apparently, the 'party' was to celebrate seventy-five years of Sunset Valley. It was just a buffet today, a private party for the finders and the builders up; the Alto's just wanted to get involved, Holly said her parents always wanted to be the centre of everything, and always involved her when possible even though she didn't want to. The reason they suddenly got rich was because about a year ago, they won the grand prize in the lottery of three million simoleons. So they moved to Summer Hill Court, and have so ever since. The table was a bit wobbly, as they had randomly decided to put the table next to the lake, even though there was an empty lot the same size as the large houses next to it. The buffet was just for us, but in about half an hour, the Wolff's, Aunt Agnes and Chris would come, as they were the richest families. I'd met Thornton and Morgana a couple of months ago, and even though Thornton didn't like children, they had two year old twin boys, Gale and Richard. They were really cute.

I started feeling light-headed then. I'd eat something I _used _to be allergic to, but I never usually felt like this after eating it anymore, and I hadn't eat anything new I may suspiciously be allergic to either. Nancy had obviously noticed that I didn't feel right, and she bit her lip, and her teeth ended slightly red. "Are you alright, darling?" she said, putting the back of her hand on my forehead. "Oh dear, you do have a bit of a temperature. Let me just go and get something to sort it out"

Just as Nancy was coming back, my eyes were fluttering as I fell backwards…

**Hello! I am planning to write a Fanfiction about either Holly Alto or the Ursine baby (which is called Yasmin on my game), I don't know which to do, so what do you think? Please review, including your answer! I am also planning one-shots for each of my own little Sims family, the Stormsealer's, which should be…interesting. I also now have a Wattpad account! My account is called FrozenSouls, and I will be posting some of my own stories on that :3 Life and Death's prologue is already posted, and please read it for me! I finished this Saturday but was at my Uncle's house pet-sitting and my dongle didn't work, and have been really busy playing Generations and Pets, which I got one of Saturday and one Monday due to getting my black belt in Karate after nearly six years XD. Enough about my life, and don't forget your review, and please recommend me some cool websites to try out!**


	10. A New Enemy

**Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been working on my other fanfictions, including a new Sims one, called Number Five? Feel free to check it out. On with chapter 9!**

Megan POV- 14 Years Old

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. I'd never been here before! Then, looking out the window, I had a clear view of the centre of Sunset Valley. That was when I realised where I was. Holly Alto's room. At the same time, I realised a note was on the chest of drawers. Picking it up, I read it:

_Megan,_

_If you wake up before 7:30, your parents said you had to go to school unless you're ill. They brought all your stuff over, and come and see me once you find this note._

_Holly_

I looked at Holly's little alarm clock. Seven twenty nine. What luck. I walked out into their dining room, where Holly was writing something into a writing pad. She'd gotten a job as a journalist a couple of months ago, and it looked like she was writing up some brief notes on her latest report. Once she saw me by the door, yawning my head off, she put down her pen and smiled at me. "Hey Megan"

"Hi" I said, holding back another yawn.

"Do you feel well enough to go to school?" she asked.

"I guess" I said, in a completely annoyed tone.

"Can you do a favour for me while you're there then?" she asked, fishing out for something in her pile of paperwork.

"OK" I smiled.

"Well, you're friends with Bella Bachelor right? Her brother Michael, who you know I'm going out with, had asked me to give this to Mortimer to give it to her, but with you fainting, I forgot. Can you give it to her for me?" she asked, passing me a small note.

"OK" I said, taking it lightly from Holly's hands while she got all my school stuff out. Passing it to me, I went into the bathroom, had a shower and got changed, and came out, note in my pocket. Holly had just put two slices of toast onto a plate as I walked in. She looked like she'd practised doing this for a while, and not for herself personally. "Holly, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure" she said, passing me the plate with toast on.

"Do you want children?" I asked.

Holly was a bit shocked with the question, but smiled. "Well, since I don't see you that much, I haven't got the chance to tell you…but I'm pregnant!"

"Really? Congrats Holly!"

Holly smiled. "I'm not sure if Bella knows yet, Michael's the father. I think that's what the notes about, but I got told not to let anyone look at it"

"Ah" I said, before taking a bite out of toast. Finishing it off, I added "I think Bella would love being an Aunt!"

"Do you really think so?"

I nodded. "By the way, the bus will be around in about ten minutes. Summer Hill Court's the first stop"

"Oh, OK" I said, getting all my school stuff sorted out. I had my clothes from yesterday in a plastic bag. "Bye Holly"

"Bye Megan" she smiled.

As I walked out, I noticed the bus stop fairly quickly. That's when I realised. Since Holly didn't go to school anymore, Malcolm was the only one who used the bus stop here now, as there was one for the ones who lived just down the road. He was leaning against the post, clearly bored. Once he noticed me though, he smiled. "You alright now?" he asked.

"I'm fine" I smiled.

"Good"

The bus pulled up then, and the two of us got on. It was surprising how quiet the bus was without everyone on it, I usually was picked up on the last stop, so everyone was already on. That quickly changed. Once we got to the stop I usually got picked up at, the bus became a lot louder. That was the stop that picked up the most children, and everyone who went to school when I came here still went, apart from VJ Alvi, and Sam Sekemento started the next school year. Bella came and sat next to me once she came on. "I heard what happened last night. Are you alright?" she asked. Bella wasn't much of a worrier, but she was concerned when it came to her friends and family. Michael had to have an operation about three months ago, and she was worried sick all day.

"I'm fine" I said. "Just a headache, and that's not that bad. Anyway, Holly asked me to give this to you" I said, passing the note she'd given me.

Bella raised an eyebrow before reading the note. Her neutral expression turned into a smile as she read it. "Do you know what this is about?" she asked, beaming.

"If it's about Holly being pregnant then yeah, I do" I said, and Bella nodded, showing I was right. "Are you excited about becoming an Aunt?"

"I don't know…" Bella said. "I like babies, but I'm still not sure"

I smiled at her. "You'll be a great Aunt. Anyway, Kaylynn's Aunt Zelda became an Aunt around the same age you'll be when the babies born. Ask her for advice"

"Good point" Bella said.

We pulled up outside school then. The bus was always around twenty minutes early, so Bella, Mortimer, Malcolm and I were sat at one of the benches, watching the younger children play on the playground. I was facing the road, and heard a car pull up by the school. Because Sunset Valley was quiet small, it was easy to tell that they were a newcomer. The towns around Sunset Valley had their own buses aswell, which everyone used, so it must have been someone from Sunset Valley. "Looks like there's someone new to the school" I said.

As the other three looked at the car, someone got out from the back left door. It was a girl about our age, and she had strawberry blonde hair and was wearing sunglasses. She was wearing so much lipstick; you could see it from about one hundred metres away. You could tell she was rich. She must have been from the household who moved into the newly built house next-door to Aunt Agnes' house. She strutted her way up the stairs and straight into the building, nose in the air. "Someone's a bit of a snob" Bella muttered. The rest of us nodded in agreement.

The bell went for registration, and unfortunately, the girl was in our class. "Everyone, this is Lauren Frances. Please be nice to her" our form tutor, Miss McCready said.

Lauren was wearing high heels and a tight dress showing her figure. One of the boys at the back wolf whistled at her, and she just giggled in a tone that made it sound like she was definitely flirting. I didn't like her already. And I don't think that will change…

~x~

It was break time, and I was just putting my plastic bag in my locker. Mortimer was with me, and he kept asking me whether I was alright. _If I'm alright, I'm alright!_ I wanted to shout at him, but I didn't want to upset him. "Mother's going to kill you for shoving that dress in that bag like that.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I was in a rush" I said truthfully. I usually got up at six, and had 90, well 89, minutes less than usual.

"Still" Mortimer said. "She's got a lot more short tempered over the last couple of months. I don't know why"

"Hmm" I replied.

That's when Lauren came up, still strutting. She leaned on one of the lockers in-between Mortimer and I and started talking to him. "Heyy, Mortimer" she said, dreamily. Flirting.

That's when a sudden pain went into my fingers. She'd leaned on my locker and slammed my fingers in it. I carefully tried to open it.

"Lauren, I don't have time-" Mortimer said. "Anyway, if you're trying to flirt with me, I already have a girlfriend"

"What, Megan?" she asked, as she knew I was here.

"No, Megan's my twin sister" he said, clearly annoyed with her. I don't think he liked her either.

"Then who?"

"Bella Bachelor"

My fingers were really hurting now, and I couldn't open it doing it like this. I barged into Lauren, who would have fallen into Mortimer if he hadn't moved. She just fell flat on her face. I managed to get my fingers out, but they were bright red and _killed_. "I'm going to first aid" I said, walking off in the direction of first aid.

Lauren was still on the floor. As I walked passed her, she hissed my name. I turned around. "Oh, did I hurt your pretty nose? I'm so sorry" I said sarcastically. "I won't do it if you don't slam my fingers in the locker again"

Lauren muttered something, it sounded like she swore, but I wasn't one hundred percent sure. I knew one thing about Lauren, and that was that we weren't going to be the best of my friends, or friends at all.

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter coming soon.**


	11. Summer in Sunset Valley

**Hello people! Sorry for not updating, I've been making a website, had a life, been really ill, had a life, writing three other fanfictions, had a life, and did I forget to mention had a life? Empty House Lane is not a copyright! We all have a street like that, our town's is Tin Town, as the houses are made of tin there, from WWII. XD Warning: There is going to be a lot of sarcasm from Megan this chapter. So yeah, on with chapter 11!**

3 Months Later

Megan POV-14 Years Old

It was only three or four weeks until the Summer Holidays now. It was June 22nd, and school was breaking up about the same time next month, we only were doing Monday and Tuesday at school for some reason. Oh well, better than all five. Since the weather had been so bad in the winter, it meant a sudden heat-wave of around twenty-five degrees Celsius (**A/N: That's really hot where I'm from, average is usually 11/12 Celsius)**, so Mortimer and I were heading to the beach, and Bella said she'd catch up later, she had a job to do. As we were walking down Empty House Lane (we called it that as Erin Kennedy was the only one who lived on that street for some reason), someone called out to us. "Megan Darling, Mortimer Goth?"

The person standing there was around forty five. "Simis Bachelor, Bella's Dad" Mortimer whispered to me. I nodded.

"Uh, it's Megan _Goth_ now" I said.

"Did you find out about the experiment then?" he asked.

"May I ask, who knew when we didn't?" Mortimer asked. "And yeah, we did" he added.

"Anyone who's was older than about ten around twenty five years ago who lived in Sunset Valley" Simis said. "It was on the local news. I'm still surprised out of every set of twins they could have chosen, they chose the Goth twins"

"If you think about it though, Sunset Valley has a population of 100 at the most and there isn't any other twins living here" I pointed out.

"True" Simis said. "And I haven't told you why I stopped you. I've got to give you these, he said, having us both an envelope, with 'Megan D' (only a few people knew it was now Megan G), and 'Mortimer G' written on them in black writing. "Have a nice day, you two" he smiled, before walking back in the direction of his house.

Carefully opening the envelopes, Mortimer and I read them. They said the exact same on them apart from the name at the top:

_Dear Megan/Mortimer_

_You've been invited to the wedding of Holly Marie Alto and Michael James Bachelor on the nineteenth of February next year at the Willow Tree Wedding Chapel. RSPV-18__th__ October_

_Signed, _

_Holly and Michael_

So they decided it was time to get married huh? How nice for them. "That's probably what Bella's doing" I said, as we started walking again. "If all five of them are out, she should be there by the time we get there"

"Five?"

"Simis, Jocasta, Michael, Bella and Holly, genius" I said. "Unless Michael's forced Holly to stay at home"

"Why?" Mortimer asked. I forgot he probably didn't know about Holly being pregnant.

"Holly's pregnant" I said. "That's why I'm guessing they're waiting eight months to actually get married"

"Good point" Mortimer said. We were now on the street the Frio's, Claire and her daughter who I always forgot the name of, and the Wan-Goddard's lived on, which meant cross the road and you were at the beach. How time flies when you're in a conversation. Bella was already there, smiling. Once we'd walked up to her, she spoke. "Did you get your invitations?"

"Yeah" Mortimer smiled, before kissing her.

"Ewww!" I said sarcastically. "Do I have to watch you kiss?"

"Yes" Mortimer said, kissing her again on purpose, just to annoy me.

Bella just found it amusing. She couldn't do as much with Michael due to the seven year age gap, he was twenty one. "Megan, how are your fingers?"

"Fine" I added. Lauren had messed up the nerves in the two fingers she slammed in the lockers, so I had it in a bandage until a fortnight ago, and they still sometimes did things on their own accord. It was annoying, but I coped. Lauren was still as annoying, probably worse, as she was when she first came to the school. "How's life in the Bachelor household at the moment?"

"Busy" Bella sighed. "Holly's practically living with us. The day you all went to the party was the last time she slept at hers, and everything's getting chaotic with the new baby coming along. Oh, and what you said about asking Zelda, it worked, really well. Thanks, Megan"

"You're very welcome"

"You sounded really posh saying that"

"I know" I said, in a completely casual tone.

We all sat down on a towel Bella had already put out before we came. Half of Sunset Valley was on the beach, literally. Including the two most chaotic families in the town, the Bunch's and the newly moved in Stormsealer's. The four Bunch children (well, Ethan and Lisa were adults and Arlo a teenager) were pouring sand over eachother, and the Stormsealer's were naturally chaotic. Their parents were only twenty-four, had five children and a sixth one on the way. I'd feel sorry for their parents once they were teenagers. "I wonder what it's going to be like in August" I said.

"H-O-T" Mortimer spelt out.

"I think I know how to spell hot" I said, before noticing who was coming onto the beach. "It's your best friend" I smiled, pointing to them.

Both of them pulled out their tounge in disgust. It was Lauren Frances, my absolute best friend, not. "Liam!" she shouted in an irritated tone. A boy of around seven came into view, with Lauren's same strawberry blonde hair.

"What have I done this time Lauren?!" he shouted.

"You put glue in my handbag. Now Lottie's fur is covered in it!" she shouted back.

We giggled as Lauren pulled out a glue covered Chihuahua. Liam and Lauren kept arguing, but the funniest part was when grumpy Buster Clavell told them to shut up, it was giving him a headache. One of the things I loved about elders, their temper to children/teens. One thing I knew was Sunset Valley was going to have an interesting Summer this year.

**So, that's chapter 11 done! Please review my work, you get a free virtual pack of cookies!**


	12. A New Addition?

**Hello! Sorry for taking so long to update, I've started school again and am very busy with school related things. Enjoy! Also, I have started Collaborating with Gabriel12345, and James King, Jane Riley, Sam King and Scott Riley belong to them. I also figured how to put a break on Word, so I'll be using that now.**

3 Months Later

Megan POV- 15 Years Old

I felt sick.

I was lying on my bed, having just woken up, just thinking why I was. Had I caught a bug? Probably not. The school usually gave letters when there was a bug outbreak and telling us what to do if we caught it, and nothing had been given out and nothing had come through the post. And food hadn't had anything to do with it; I didn't eat that much last night. Thinking of all the possibilities that could have happened, most of them couldn't be possible. Was I pregnant? No…I. I couldn't be pregnant! I'm 15 for crying out loud! What if I was? I'd get shouted at for sure. Well, it would explain my cravings I'd had for chocolate the past week. I'd better check. Getting changed into some day clothes, and getting something to eat, I walked down to the pharmacy, which was at the front of the hospital, just right of the main door. When I was going past City Hall though, I heard someone shouting down a phone. It was James King, the current mayor of Sunset Valley. Most of the things I'd heard about him were negative, due to the feud, the Goth's and the Landgraab's against the Alto's and the King's. James was the cousin of Vita Alto, so he sided with her family. "Urgh, Jane! If Scott carries on doing what he's doing, I'm going to be removed from my post! Can't he come and just live with you in Bridgeport?"

I'd heard what Scott had done; it was common knowledge around our school, especially our year, as Scott was in the same class as me for most lessons. Apparently, he got really annoyed with his Dad becoming the Mayor, so he covered one of the walls of City Hall in graffiti. Mayor King wasn't impressed, nor were the political members of the community, since they had to work in there. By the time he replied to the person on the other end of the phone, I was too far away to hear. The hospital was just paces away. Once I opened the door and walked into the pharmacy. I saw Holly with her new-born son, Robby, who was in a pushchair. I'd seen him once before, and he was CUTE! She'd noticed me. Oops. Well, at least we weren't classed as enemies now since Holly was going to be a Bachelor instead of an Alto in just months. Walking up to me with Robby, she smiled. "Hi Megan!"

"Uh, hi…"

"What's the matter, you looked scared"

I leaned towards her ear so no-one else could hear. Holly was about an inch taller than me, so it wasn't hard. "I think I may be pregnant…"

"Oh…" she said, not sure whether to be in shock or excitement. "So you came to check whether you were?"

I nodded. "OK" Holly said. "My parents are out so we could go to my place to check? I don't think you really want to go to your house, well, _manor_, do you?"

I shook my head. "Well, come on, let's go back"

This was the time to check whether I was pregnant or not.

I nearly screamed at the result, but I didn't as Holly had just put Robby to bed. I was _pregnant._ Father had said I had to be at least twenty before I made him a grandparent, but it was still five years until then, and I don't think he'd be very happy. Calmly walking down the stairs, after disposing the test I'd got. Holly looked up from the television she was watching and up to me. "And?"

"Positive"

Holly stayed silent. "Oh, Megan…"

One thing I knew was that the next couple of months were going to be hard.

**Sorry for taking so long to update and this update was so short! I've been busy with school and everything etc. and I've got to do a lot of stuff Karate based as I'm now a black belt c: Also, I've been publishing my stories on Wattpad, so if you want to read them, check them out! My username is JayflightCrows. I publish my fanfictions aswell as my own stories on there, so please check them for me and support me! Please review!**


	13. Death's Door

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in such a long time. It was my birthday last Thursday and I've had/about to have a lot of things going on in the outside world, so be warned about my slowing down for the next three/four weeks (the first week of the holidays I'm going to see my Great-Uncle. He had Wi-Fi, but my Grandma (who I'm going with) is quite strict, so I may not be allowed to go on much. Enjoy!**

~x~

_Megan POV- 15 Years Old_

_~x~_

Yanking on my high heeled shoes, I sighed heavily.

Let me explain the situation:

Before the Alto's and the King's came, Father and Nancy both took turns being the mayor of Sunset Valley, and there was all rainbows and happy unicorns and all that sickening stuff. Until the Alto's and the King's came along. It was more of a battle on who could get the most votes. Father and Nancy still took turns on who the members of the public could choose, and this time it was Nancy. They had asked all three of us; Malcolm, Mortimer and I, to help Nancy out, but after Mortimer lying about having loads of homework to do, and the rest of them thought he was telling the truth, so he managed to get out of it. Lucky cow.

As I finally sorted out my shoes, Mortimer came in, a grin on his face. "You're very lucky" I smiled. I still had kept the secret about being pregnant; Holly was still the only one to know.

His grin grew larger. "Have fun" she said, sticking his tounge out. Most people thought he was just a grump, but he changed when he was around either me or Bella.

"I can't be bothered to go" I whined. "I want to go to sleep"

"Well, since you didn't make an excuse, you'll have to put up with it"

I huffed. "You'd better go and do your 'homework'" I smiled.

"Yeah, I better had. See you later" he said, walking out.

Trying to balance myself in the shoes, I managed to hobble down the stairs. I had to walk in six-inch heels all day. I'd probably get the World Record for the largest blister ever. Just as I was about to walk into the kitchen, I managed to tread on the curtain and send myself flying. It hurt like hell. After getting up, I wiped the dust off of me and walked into the kitchen. Mother was heating something up in the oven while Father was reading the newspaper at the small table. "Morning" I smiled, as I tried to balance myself in the doorframe. I was clumsy enough in _flat_ shoes, so why make me wear these? "Morning, darling" Father said, not looking up from his paper.

"Do you want something to eat before you go out?" Mother asked.

"I ate before you woke up" I smiled. "Well, I'd better be going otherwise I'll be late" I said, hiding the sarcasm in my voice.

"OK, darling" Father said. "Do you know what time you should be back?"

"Probably about six, maybe later, maybe earlier. If I'm back after seven I'll get something to eat before I come back"

Both Mother and Father agreed on this, and I left. Apparently, they would be waiting for me outside City Hall at Nine. I had cleverly left at eight so I didn't have to walk very fast. My feet were already killing me when I walked past the _drive_. I managed to hobble my way down the road, when I was noticed by the Bunch's, apart from Ethan and Lisa, looking like an absolute lunatic. "Nice outfit, girlfriend" Arlo said jokily, sticking his tounge out. This ended up in a clout round the head off Darlene.

"Arlo, don't be so mean" Judy, the Bunch's mother told him. "Are you alright in those shoes, darling, you look hardly comfortable" she said, looking at me. She had a habit of calling all the young/teenage girls in Sunset Valley 'darling'

"I'm not really" I confessed. "It's voting day next week, so Nancy's trying to get as many votes in as possible, and I've been asked to help. If I wore anything that I usually wear she'd pull all her hair out in frustration. Personally, I think they're not going to win. Everyone's to scared of the Alto's and the King's, especially Nick and Vita"

Judy and the Bunch's father, Jack, nodded. "We'll I'd get going, otherwise I'll be late" I said. "Bye!"

After I left, I managed to get a balance on my shoes. I ended up near enough shuffling all the way there! It seemed I was the first one there. Hmm, realising the time was only half eight, I should have really gone at quarter past. Well, atleast I had time to sort them out before they came. I could feel a blister coming on, and it hurt really badly. I had managed to stock myself with blister plasters though, so I think I'd be safe. That was when the Landgraab's fancy car (don't ask me to name car brands) pulled up into the City Hall car park. Heaving myself up and getting balanced, I walked over to them. Both of them were wearing very posh clothing. "Good Morning, Megan" Nancy smiled, with her fake posh accent that she used all the time. "How's everything with your family at the moment?"

"Everything's fine, Mrs Landgraab" I smiled back. "Any your's?"

"Yes, yes, everything's fine" she said, getting quieter and quieter. "Well, are you two ready to go?" she asked, looking at Malcolm and I. We both nodded.

Nancy was currently in the bookstore, seeing if she could put a poster up, leaving the two of us outside, sitting on the bench in the little plaza area next to the shops. This was the perfect chance to tell him about the…addition. But it seemed he had something to tell me first. "Megan…do you think my Mum's been acting a bit…strange recently?"

I nodded slowly. "Well," he continued. "I think something bad's going to happen to her…"

"It'll be alright" I said, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "People do amazing things, she might be just having a mid-life crisis, you never know"

Nancy walked out then. "Ready?" she asked, just as we got up. "Let's go th-"

Nancy completely lost her voice. She was choking, and she grabbed for her chest. That was when she just suddenly dropped on the floor, and her chest wasn't moving. "Mum!" Malcolm cried, getting straight down next to her and trying for a pulse. "Please, please" he said desperately. But after no movement or signs of life from Nancy after a few minutes, Malcolm looked up. "She's gone…"

"I'm sorry…"

It looked like he had turned though. "Get out of my life" he muttered.

"What?"

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY FREAKING LIFE!" he screamed. "I HATE YOU AND I NEVER LIKED YOU ANYWAY! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! NOW JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND NEVER COME BACK!" His face was red with anger and tears were streaming down his face.

I slowly took a step back at a time, then ran for it. Malcolm was one of those people who rarely showed his dark side, but when you saw it, it was BAD. I knew he wanted me to leave, and I would, for now. But I had to do one thing before. As I managed to make my way to Summer Hill Court quickly. Knocking on the Landgraab's door as loud as I could, I could hear movement upstairs. I had to tell Geoffrey what had happened. Once he opened the door, half asleep (he worked nights). He stared at me, still half-asleep. "M-Megan?"

"I'm really to tell you this, Mr. Landgraab, but something's happened to Nancy. She's…gone"

"What?" he said faintly.

"I think it was a heart attack, just outside . Malcolm's going hysterical, and I'm keeping away from it. I'm so sorry" I said.

"No…" he said, quickly pulling a jacket over his pyjamas and racing off.

"One more thing" I said. He slowly turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Can you not tell anyone I was the one who told you? Can you just say that you got called as part of your job?" Geoffrey worked in the Medical Career, so it would seem believable.

He nodded, before taking off. _Phew,_ I thought. _Sunset Valley's going to go manic now_.

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I shall try and make Chapter 14 tomorrow sometime (I can't tonight, it's the school concert and I'm in Band, Choir and Keyboard Club), but I have a bit of free time on Saturday, so maybe then. Until then, bye!**


	14. Tell Them

Mortimer POV- 15 Years Old

Something wasn't right with Megan, and I could easily tell. She'd been locking herself up in her room, saying she had homework to do as an excuse, when I knew full well she didn't. The last time she willingly came out of her room was when she was going to help the Landgraab's with the voting. That was a month ago now. I had to know what was wrong with her. Getting up off my bed (I had just currently been lying there, I woke up a few hours ago), I went the more secretive way to her room. Our two bedrooms had a bathroom in-between, so if we wanted to go to the other one's room without anyone in the house knowing, that was the way. Slowly opening the door, I saw her just lying on her bed, sighing. "You alright?"

"Mmm, I've had better days"

"Come on, you can tell me"

"You haven't realised?"

"No…"

"_Well_, genius, three words. I-Am-Pregnant"

"Wait, _what?"_

Megan sighed. "I'm pregnant, with Malcolm's child, okay? And since he's not speaking to me after Nancy died, and no-one knows, my life just feels wasted"

"Megan…am I the first person you told"

"Yeah…"

"You've got to tell Mother and Father. It's their grandchild, and since you're only fifteen, they'll probably have to look after him or her a lot of the time"

"Dad's going to blow a fuse though. If he gets mad over bad table manners, he's going to be absolutely fuming when he finds out"

"The longer you leave it the worse he will be"

"Fine" Megan sighed, heaving herself off the bed. Thinking about it, she had become a lot more careful over herself over the last month. As she walked downstairs to the living room (where Mother and Father were), I quietly followed her behind.

The living room door was slightly ajar, large enough for one of us to fit through. "I'll wait out here for you" I said. "Just in case"

"Thanks" she smiled, before squeezing through the door. I was leaning against the hall/living room wall, so I could hear the conversation.

"Good morning, Megan" Mother said cheerfully. "Sleep well?"

"About average" she said. "But I have something to say…"

"Yes?" Father said.

"Well…"

"Go on"

"Well…"

"What is it Megan?"

"I'm…I'm pregnant!"

"Say you're not" Father said in his tone which meant he was gearing up for an argument.

"I wish I could say so, but I can't. I'm sorry-"

"MEGAN MARIA GOTH!" Father shouted, "YOU STUPID, STUPID GIRL!"

Mother usually hated that word, but she never said anything. That was when I heard a noise, which sounded like a very loud smack, and Megan screaming. "Stop it! Stop it!"

"NO!" Father shouted. "I WILL NOT STOP. YOU ARE A STUPID GIRL, MEGAN MARIA GOTH; YOU HAVE RUINED THE REST OF YOUR LIFE DOING THIS!"

"Gunther, no need to be that harsh-" Mother said cautiously.

That was when Father started shouting at Mother and Megan snuck out, tears streaming down her face. "I'm running away, otherwise, I'll get this the rest of my life"

"Megan…don't"

"I have to, Mortimer. Look, just get out of my way and let me pack my bags before they find out" she said, pushing me slightly to my right so she could go back up the stairs. Luckily, due to so much noise coming from Mother and Father, you couldn't hear the stairs, however creaky they were. It sounded like Father was punching or slapping Mother or something, as you could hear her screaming. She had the disadvantage of living so far away from anyone else. Megan came down again, her backpack full of her belongings. "I'll come to school but we can't be seen anywhere out of it, and you can't tell Mother, Father or the police where I am" she said. "I'm sorry, but I have to go" she said, before hugging me and leaving swiftly.

"Where has your sister gone?" Father asked, still quite stern, but he had calmed down a bit. Mother had a black eye from whatever he did to her.

"She's run away. She's scared of you" I muttered, but he heard me.

Father sighed. "I guess I was a bit harsh" he said. "But next time you see her, tell me exactly where she's gone and no white lies here, Mortimer"

No who do I tell the truth to? My Father who I've known all my life or my twin sister? Urgh, I'll find out where she's actually gone, and then decide.

Megan POV- 15 Years Old

Panting from running, I made my way into the middle of town. I _couldn't _go back, I just couldn't. I slowed down to a brisk walk so I wouldn't look out of the picture, especially since everyone was setting up for something in Central Park. That's when I found somewhere to stay and keep warm before I could find somewhere until I found somewhere to stay more long term. The Bookstore. It was quiet, and there were plenty of places to hide incase Mother or Father came after me. Opening the door quietly, I saw Jocasta Bachelor sitting at the counter. Since no one else was there, she noticed me immediately. "Hello, Megan"

"Hi…"

"What's the matter, hmm? You can tell me"

So I explained everything.

"Oh, dear. Well, of course you can stay here for now. If nothing happens before I finish at seven, Bella has two beds in her bedroom, so I'm sure we can look after you"

"Thanks…" I said.

"Oh, and I found this book a couple of days ago, I'm sure you'll like it" she said, scanning the shelves for the book. I did love to read, so I came down here near enough every week to have a look. "Here it is" she said, giving me the book. 'Murder in Pleasantview' by Alexander Goth. Interesting. Flicking through the pages, time slowly passed, and it was near Jocasta's finishing time. At half six, the door opened, and someone came in. Having a quick peek, I saw it was Leighton Sekemento, son of recently deceased Yumi Sekemento, and father of ten year old Sam Sekemento. His family were also the neighbours of the Bachelor's. "Evening, Jocasta"

"Evening, Leighton"

As their conversation continued, I was sat in a W shaped position against one of the bookcases, when suddenly the case creaked. Oh, man. "Is someone else here?" Leighton asked Jocasta.

"Megan Goth" she muttered, obviously explaining the situation to him.

"I see" he said. "Megan?"

"Yes?" I said softly, getting up so my chin rested on the bookcase.

"You're not going back home right?"

"No"

"Well, I'll make a deal with you. You know my son, Sam yes? Well, since I go to work as soon as he finishes school, he's usually home alone five or six hours every weekday. If you look after Sam for me while I'm at work, I'll let you stay with us and pay you enough to get things you need"

"You don't have to pay-"

"It's just a gentlemanly manner" he smiled. He was very kind around ladies, apparently.

"Oh, OK" I said.

"So it's a yes, hmm?"

"Yes"

"OK, here's a spare key" he said, lightly throwing a key on a key ring to me. "Go back whenever you want, just as long as you're not too late" he smiled.

"Thanks" I said.

_Well, it looked like I'd be living with the Sekemento's for a while._

**So there's the next chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update, I've got end of school year rubbish, and we're the only school in Britain minus the school about a mile away that have to go to school until Tuesday, while everyone else it off, which is really annoying. I will try and update Tuesday, as I am on a five hour Train Journey to my Great-Uncle's, so if there is a plug socket, I will try and update. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Where's The Girl?

**I couldn't update while I was away, couldn't use the internet until Friday Night and was out all day Saturday, and I have been doing nothing really this week, so I will try and make this chapter longer in return. **

The Next Day

Mortimer POV- 15 Years Old

As I got off the school bus, I saw Megan was already, her arms folded and her head buried in them, sitting at one of the school bench/table things. Had she slept here? I thought to myself. I walked quietly up to her and sat opposite her. "Meggie?" I called softly. I rarely called her that, but she didn't mind the nickname.

"Dad's right, I have ruined my life" she said, without moving her head.

"Megan, he was mad, he says really stupid stuff when he is" I said, trying to reassure her. "And have you been sleeping here all night?"

"No" she said softly, bringing her head up so we had eye contact. Her eyes were red from crying, but there weren't any bags under her eyes. "I'm living with someone"

"Who?" I asked. I mean, apart from Aunt Agnes who was heavily pregnant and due any day now, no other family lived here.

"The Sekemento's" she said, smiling softly.

"Why?"

"Because Leighton is the son of a single mother and is a single father himself, so he knows how it feels as the parent and the child" she answered. "And also, he said I could stay if I looked after Sam while he went to work" she said, looking at young Sam. He had inhabited his Father's black hair and brown eyes, but his hair was more swept up and back, not like his Father's droopy fringe.

"Oh, OK" I smiled. At least I knew where she was if I wanted to talk to her.

"Don't tell anyone though" she pleaded. "If Dad manages to find out, he'll kill me"

"It's OK, I won't" I smiled. "I promise"

Megan smiled at me, just as Bella walked up to the two of us. "Hey you two!"

"Hi" I replied, while Megan just smiled softly.

Bella sat down on Megan's right hand side. "For some reason, my parents were talking about you a lot last night" she said to her. "Has something happened?"

Megan stood up and walked to somewhere more secretive, indicating with her hand for Bella to follow. Bella got up and walked over to her. While I watched the two of them, my phone started to vibrate. A text. I unlocked my phone and discreetly checked it. If a teacher found you on your phone, they would take it off you and a parent or guardian had to come and collect it, and Mother and Father would blow a fuse if I got caught on mine. The text was off Mum:

_Just thought I'd tell you your Aunt Agnes is in labour, and also your Father has gone to the police to report Megan's disappearance. Is she at school?_

_Mother_

I quickly replied with:

_Megan's at school, she's fine, but I don't think she'll be coming back anytime soon._

That was when Bella and Megan came back, quickly followed by the five minute whistle. We all trudged to class, before first lesson (Maths), started.

~x~

After school- 6PM

School was as dull as anything. I'd been told to go straight home after school, as Mother had gone to see Aunt Agnes and the new-born baby, a girl named Eleanor Steel. I was at home with just Dad, and he had called me into his office, which was not a good sign. He had just called me in, so I was prepared for the worst, even though I knew what was coming. "Mortimer" he said in a stern tone. "I want you to tell me everything you know about what's happened her sister, and don't even think about telling me a lie, I saw the message you sent your mother"

I would have to betray one either Father or Megan now. Or did I? "Well, I know she's living somewhere, but she never told me, when I asked she just said 'somewhere'"

"Oh, really?"

"I'm not joking Father" I said, my fingers crossed behind my back.

"I know you're not telling the truth, but I see I'm going to have to find out myself" he said, tapping away at his posh laptop. I just stayed exactly how I was. I had to betray someone I could trust; otherwise I would end up in even worse trouble myself.

MEANWHILE…

Megan POV- 15 Years Old

I was sat at the Sekemento's dining room table, chewing on my pencil as I was working on my Maths homework. Sam was sat on the floor watching TV. He was studying the image so hard I was surprised he hadn't gone light headed yet. "Hey little dude, have you done your homework yet?"

"No, but it's so _hard_" he said dramatically.

"Well, try this" I said, passing my own homework to him. His face when he looked at the Trigonometry Questions.

"How do you do that?" he said, his eyes wide.

"You'll learn in a couple of years' time" I smiled.

The ten year old boy looked doubtful. "School's too hard" he said. His year was going through that stage where you get about three tests in one week, so he looked a little stressed.

"Come on, I'll help you with your homework. You're probably thinking about it the wrong way. "Look" I said, as he gave me his own Maths homework. "Look, you do it like this…"

"Oh!" Sam said, obviously realising how to do it, as he sat down at one of the other chairs and started to work on it straight away.

I checked my watch. Sam had to be in bed by half eight, and he usually had his dinner at six. It was half five now, so I got up and walked over to the fridge. "What do you want for dinner Sam?"

"Pizza!" he replied.

"OK" I said, looking through the shelves to find some. I managed to find some pepperoni and shoved that in the oven to cook. Sam had already finished his homework, despite only doing it for five minutes, while I had been doing it for nearly an hour, and still had about a third left to do. I wished I was back in elementary for that reason. Plus, it was more fun. Waaay more fun. I had just finished my homework, so I stuck it in my folder and checked on dinner. It was near enough done. Phew, a few more hours with the over-active Sam Sekemento and I'd be able to put him to bed.

~x~

Sam had gone to sleep about an hour ago and Leighton was back from work, and was having his own meal. "Was Sam alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine" I said. For some random reason, I was sat on my hands.

"Good" he smiled. "And you're probably wondering why Sam's mother isn't here"

"Hmm" I said. I did want to know, but I wouldn't be bothered if I didn't.

"Well, both Sam's mother and I were both only eighteen, and his mother's parents were very strict and they said she had to abort him. She never did, and when they found out, they forced her to give him up, so I said I'd take him in. My mother wasn't impressed, but she hid that from him. The two ended up really close…" he said, slightly flinching on the death of his mother.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Ms. Sekemento" I said softly.

"It's fine, its fine" he said softly.

My phone rang then. Checking who it was, I saw it was Mortimer. "Sorry, but I've got to answer this" I said, getting up.

"Mm, it's fine" he said.

Walking outside to answer the call, I put the phone by my ear. "Hello?"

"Megan?" I heard Mortimer's voice on the other end of the line. It was really shaky though.

"What's the matter?"

"The Police are after you now. Dad went and told them this morning. I think you need to come back and just speak to him, so he knows you're alright"

"I don't really want to, but if he's not going to leave me alone otherwise, I probably should"

_Would he ever leave me alone?_

**There's chapter 14, and just to note, I am going away again on Thursday until Monday to see some more family, so you may get another one or two more chapters before then. Thanks for reading, and please review if you read!**


	16. Baby Time

**I wrote this on Holiday :D I decided to skip it for a couple of months so Megan is two weeks off her due date. Nothing's happened overly since the last chapter that needs to be mentioned. Enjoy!**

Megan POV- 15 Years Old

The Doctor has told me to be prepared for anything in the next month, since bump will meet the world within that time.

The due date is the 2nd August, so there was a chance that the baby could have the same birthday as me, if it was 6 days late. I smiled to myself, rubbing my belly softly. I was getting a massive bulge, and as a joke, about a week ago Sam came in while I was asleep and drew a smiley face. When I started to get mad though, he thought I was serious, poor thing.

I had decided not to have the baby's gender determined, just to keep it a surprise. I didn't really want a certain gender, because apparently, if you want a certain gender, chances are you will have the opposite one.

I heaved myself onto the bed, since I had nothing much else to do, my belly was too large to do anything useful. It was getting late anyway, so I might as well just go to bed. As I slipped off my day clothes and into my pyjamas, I smiled to myself. I'd survived, and Father hadn't tried to come and get me or anything. Congratulations to me. Surprisingly, I managed to get to sleep really quickly, with only really one thought on my head, would bump arrive tonight, tomorrow or some other time?

~x~

The Next Day

I walked into school. Yeah, Dad hadn't come and got me, but he still made me go to school when I could go into labour at any time. Nice, isn't he?

Well, I was sitting down with Bella, Darlene and Kaylynn at the lunch table, as usual. Talking some random rubbish, as usual. Everything was completely normal. "Soo, Megan, what are ya gonna name the baby?" Darlene said.

"I don't know…" I said. "I don't even know whether it's a boy or a girl!"

"If I had a baby I'd find out as quickly as I could" Darlene smirked.

"Well you're not me" I smiled. "I –ah!"

"What's wrong?!" Bella said, leaping into action.

I knew exactly what was wrong, and I was grabbing the attention of near enough everyone in the canteen. Oh great. "I need to go the freaking hospital!" I screeched. I would've made it quieter, but I was in SO MUCH PAIN.

"Oh" Bella said, obviously realising why. "Kaylynn, you're the one who's good at this sort of stuff!"

Kaylynn rushed to my side. "How often are the pains?"

"Every five minutes? Ah!"

"Right, we need you to get to the hospital ASAP" she said quickly, grabbing me and walking me out of the school. One of the teachers noticed but just simply nodded. She knew what was going on, so, yeah.

As we walked out of the school gates, I noticed Bella had gone straight to Mortimer. He had come to see me in secret, but only within an hour before and after school, otherwise Dad would get suspicious. Since the hospital was near enough next door, Kaylynn had already dragged me to the door, while I was moaning and groaning the whole way. She didn't seem to mind though. We walked up to the receptionist. "Hello, my friend here's in labour, could you get her somewhere?" yeah, good introducation, Kay.

I totally regret everything.

~x~

Mortimer POV- 15 Years Old

Science last, _great._

My sisters in labour, _great._

The Father of the baby is my Science partner, _great_.

As I walked into Science, like, ten minutes early, I saw Malcolm sorting his paperwork out. "Aint at the hospital, mm?" I said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Why would I be at the hospital?"

"Because you know my sister's pregnant?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the father, and she's in labour right now"

"What?" Malcolm said, swearing under his breath. "You're lying!"

"No, I'm not" I said softly. "Why would I lie about my niece or nephew?"

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were gobbing off for the six months?"

More swearing. "Tell Miss I'm not going to be in" he said, getting up.

"Text me if anything happens" I grinned.

"'kay"

"Ciao" I smiled.

_Maybe now he'll put an effort into being a parent, _I smiled to myself.

Megan POV- 15 Years Old

"Gah!"

"Miss Goth, you are doing absolutely fine" Nurse Jolina said.

"It hurts!" I whined.

"Birth does" Nurse Wolff said. She'd only just come off Maternity with hers and Thornton's new-born son, Zackoriah. She was saying it with a smile on her face, so I knew she meant it to cheer me up, which it did.

That was when the door flung open. The two nurses looked up to see who it was. "Master Landgraab, I didn't know it was Father/Son work day" Nurse Jolina said.

"It's not. I'm the Father of the baby" he said softly.

Why was he back. "Oh" the two nurses said. "Megan's fine at the moment, so we'll leave it just the two of you" they said, before leaving.

"Megan" Malcolm panted. "I'm sorry for all the stuff I've said and done to you in the last six months. I didn't know about you being pregnant, I-"

"It's OK" I said softly.

"I want you to know I'll always be here for you" he said, kissing my cheek. "Especially now"

"Thanks, -ah!-" I said softly, because groaning. "The baby's coming, right now!"

"I'll get a nurse!" Malcolm said, before getting up and standing in the doorway, calling for a nurse.

The nurses ran into the room. "Now darling, you've got to push, otherwise the baby won't come" Nurse Jolina said.

"Ok" I said softly, feeling Malcolm slip his hand into my own.

"Squeeze my hand" he said softly.

"3,2,1,Push!" Nurse Jolina said.

And that was how I experienced the most painful thing in my life, but when I heard crying fill the room, I started crying myself. "It's a girl!" Nurse Wolff smiled, before my new-born daughter was whisked away. I was exhausted, and fluttered my eyes shut.

"Megan, don't die"

"I'm not going to, I'm exhausted" I said. "Now let me sleep" I said, rolling over.

Malcolm POV- 16 Years Old

And that was how quick she could fall asleep, despite just giving birth and not even having a chance to hold her. That was also when I noticed the note in her trouser pocked.

_Boys Name- Dylan Arthur_

_Girls Name- Brooklyn Jane_

_If Malcolm starts paying attention, then the surname will be Landgraab, if not, Goth._

Brooklyn Jane…I liked that. When my Father came in, cradling the young baby, he smiled. "What are you going to call her?" he said softly, noticing Megan.

"Brooklyn Jane. Brooklyn Jane Landgraab" I said.

And that was simply how little Brookie came into our lives.

**So there's the baby born and everything ^.^ Thanks for reading, and please give me your little opinion in exchange for virtual cookies!**


	17. Artwork

Megan POV- 15 Years Old

I ended up coming out of hospital the next day. Since I came out just after school ended, I was smothered when I came out. Mortimer, Malcolm, Bella, Darlene, Kaylynn and loads of others that I was friends will came to see me and Brookie (her little nickname).

To say the least, I was exhausted. But the strangest part about yesterday was who came and saw us. Of course, my friends and Mortimer came along, Mother did, Dr Landgraab came in for about half an hour, but the strangest part was when Father came in. Malcolm had gone home at this point, since it was getting rather late now. I was exhausted from everything, when Nurse Jolina poked through the door. "Just one more visitor, alright?"

"OK" I said. I didn't really want anyone to come in because I was so tired, but I wouldn't protest.

That was when Father came in.

"Good evening Megan"

I was too shocked to even reply. He'd didn't want me to be a young mother, yet he had just come in as if he was there the whole time. People these days were so weird.

"Hello Father" I said back, trying to hide my anger.

"Look, Megan" he said. "I'm sorry for everything I did. I just didn't want you having so much responsibility at such a young age. So it's a girl hmm?" he said, looking at Brook (another nickname).

"Yes" I nodded. "Want to hold her?"

"Go on then" Father said, putting his arms out.

It seemed Father wanted me back again. He seemed like he was fine with everything. That was when he asked. "So, Megan, are you planning on coming back?"

What do I say? "I'm not completely sure, and if I do, I'll need a few weeks first"

"That's fine" Father said. "And have you met your cousin yet?"

I completely forgot about Aunt Agnes having her baby! "No, but Mortimer told me about Eleanor at school"

"Well, let's just say, I don't think you're going to get along. In my opinion she's a spoilt brat" Did I just hear him say that? Father never used language like that, and since he was brought up in a rich family, he was probably pretty spoilt compared to most other people in Sunset Valley, so if he called someone that, they must be _really _spoilt.

"Oh, OK" I said. I was the sort of person who only liked one specific type of person, but by the sounds of it, Eleanor didn't fit the quota. "You look exhausted, Megan. I'll go now and let you rest" he said getting up.

"OK. Goodbye, Father"

"Bye"

~x~

So, back to coming out of hospital. I was smothered in it all, kisses, hugs, and congratulations. Eventually though, one by one of them left, which I was grateful for since I was exhausted. I'd already brought all the stuff I needed, so taking Brook home wasn't too hard. As I walked up to the Sekemento's house and knocked the door, Sam quickly opened it. "Hi Megan!"

"Hi Sam" I said.

"Is that your baby?" he said, looking at Brook.

I nodded. "Can I hold her?"

"Let me get sorted then sure!" I said.

"What's she called?"

"Brooklyn Jane" I said, remembering not to mention the surname.

"That's a pretty name!" Sam said. At this point, I was near enough sorted (we walked and talked), so I got him to sit down so he could hold her. She started sticking her arms out in random directions. "I think she likes you" I smiled.

The eleven year old boy smiled at her. "Megan, I never asked you, but what's _your _middle name?"

"Maria. It's Megan Maria"

"That sounds Spanish"

This was why I loved talking to Sam; he said the weirdest of things. With his sort of mind, he could become a great artist, with his artistic skills being a big gain. I had seen some of his drawings, and they were better than anything I had ever drawn, and he was five years younger than me. I couldn't wait to see what he could paint in his adulthood. "I guess so…anyway, what's your middle name?"

"James" Sam said. "Samuel James"

"So you're actual name is Samuel?"

"Yes. But the only person who called me that is Grandma Yumi. I hated it though"

"Ah" I said. He rarely spoke about Yumi, so I didn't want to upset him.

That was when Brook started wailing. Sam pulled a face in shock, but probably because he didn't have a baby brother or sister who had done that. "It's OK" I said to Sam. "She's probably just hungry. Is it alright if you go out the room for a bit please?" I asked.

"OK!" Sam said, before going into his own room.

~x~

Sam POV- 11 Years Old

I sat in my room on my bed, grabbing my sketch pad. Ever since I found out Megan was about to have her baby yesterday, I couldn't wait to see the baby. Opening my pad and grabbing a pencil, I started to draw an array of straight and curvy lines across one sheet of paper. I ended up drawing so many little scribbles, it made one big image. If it was coloured, it would be a mosaic. I smiled to myself. My art teacher was buying some of my better works for a few Simoleons each and I knew this one would be worth a lot more than that. That was when Megan and Brooklyn came out. "Sorry about that Sam" Megan smiled.

"It's OK!" I said, putting my sketchpad, drawing and all onto the chest of drawers.

"Did you just draw that?!"

"Um-hum!" I smiled.

"Sam this is amazing!" Megan said. "You could probably sell this at the gallery!"

"I'm not taking anything to the gallery! I'm only eleven!"

"Get your shoes on" Megan ordered. "You could get a good few hundred on this"

Bossy Megan was not to be messed with. She could hold a real grudge, like her Dad, but never admitted she was quite similar to him, but she was. Megan had Brooklyn in her pushchair and was pushing her with her right hand while she had her left clasped onto my own right. Woah, she walked fast. Her legs were up to my chest (they're abnormally long), so she could take big strides. I was basically running just so I could catch up with her. Once we got to the gallery, we went to the private area, which was where they brought all the art from. They define art as multi-coloured toilets, yup. "You go and do it" Megan said. "If you keep up with this, this will be the first of many trips here.

"OK" I said, slowly walking up to one of the people working at the desk. He was on the phone but had been watching us, so just stuck up his index finger for me to wait. Megan was wrong, I didn't get hundreds. I had to get a plastic bag to carry the §2000 I got. Yes, this may be the start to something big. I'd just have to wait.

**So, this is slowly coming to an end, only a few of chapters before the end :( But there will be a sequel! Not to give to many spoilers, I won't tell you anymore. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	18. Let's make it a duo

**Sorry for taking a while to update! I've just started school again so updates may slow even more :c I predict there will be three or four chapters after this, possibly more. This will be a few short parts making one big chapter. Enjoy!**

Megan POV- 16 Years Old

"Bye!" I smiled as I walked out of the Sekemento household, Brooklyn in my arms.

It had been three weeks since she was born, and we were now moving back into Goth Manor. Most of my things had been moved already, and all I had to do was walk myself home with Brook. It wasn't really that far, so I wasn't bothered.

I wasn't really sure what would happen once I got home, but what actually did wasn't what I expected. Mother, Father and Mortimer all acted like I had just come back from taking her for a walk, not like I had been living with someone else for six months because Father had been screaming his head off at me and I ran away to escape all the hell. I liked it, but it was slightly disturbing…

My room had been left untouched, but it had been dusted and cleaned without anything being moved. Apart from two things, one which was draping over my bed. I recognised it in an instant. It was a pink blanket I had been given as a baby, and I've had it for as long as I can remember. Apparently it was what I was wrapped in when I was sent to the orphanage, and the only thing apart from the clothes I wore I got off my original parents. I smiled as I saw the name engraved in silk along one corner. '_Megan Maria'. _I hadn't spoken to them, but my adoptive parents still lived in the same house, and apparently had their own child now, a five year old boy named Brandon, my adoptive brother.

The second one wasn't really a shock. It was just a cot that had been left upstairs for as long as I can remember slotted into my room. Apparently, it was Mortimer's when he was a baby. I carefully put Brook in, since she was asleep and if she was awake, she was awake.

Sighing, I flopped myself on my bed, face down. Despite only being up for around an hour, I was still tired. Suddenly my door opened slightly. "Go away, I'm sleeping" I muttered.

"Well, how did you reply?" I heard.

I flopped over. "Seriously, Mortimer. I'm freaking tired"

He smirked softly, seriously, I had never seen him give a full teeth smile. "You woke up an hour ago"

"Try giving birth, then you'll see why" I muttered, my eyes locked on his.

He smiled again. "I'll go then. Seriously, you hate Dad, but you have his temper when you're mad"

"Shut up" I said, throwing a pillow at him. It hit him right in the face.

"I'm going out anyway" he said dully.

"Off to see Bella, hmm? How are you two getting on now anyway?"

"Yeah, and fine, I guess" he shrugged.

"Still a virgin?" I tried.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted, sending my pillow full blow back at me. I knew he was joking. "Just because you aren't doesn't mean I'm not!"

"You just contradicted yourself about Dad's temper"

"Get lost" he smiled, before slamming the door.

As soon as he left, I hit the pillow and was out.

SIX MONTHS LATER

"Again?!" Mortimer tutted.

I smiled at him. Truth was, I was pregnant again. Mother and Father already knew, and as long as I kept my responsibilities, I would be fine. I had taken on writing as a career now anyway, I had been writing since about age nine, and had been making own little stories for school and giving them to my English teacher etc., and she was the one who suggested it as a career. I could stay at home, look after Brook and the future baby and pay my bills. Unfortunately, I had to pay half of rent now, since I had made half the household up now, which sucked, since it was about 1000 simoleons a month. "I didn't get screamed at this time" I smirked.

"You'd be dead meat if you were" he replied, and was currently holding Brook and sorting out some of his things for college. She was the most active thing in the world, and I didn't even give her any sugar. Currently, she was standing up on her Uncle Morty's lap, pulling his hair. She was _obsessed _with hair.

"Well, I'm not" I said, writing some things down in my notebook. I was about half-way through a new chapter in my book, _Behind the Mask_. It was a story of a sixteen year-old boy, Richard whose Father had treated him and his half-brother, 18 year old Daniel, like rag dolls, and suddenly Daniel comes home claiming he's met their half-sister, 13 year old Alice, and his life story. I was currently on a part where Alice and Richard were having a confrontation over Richard, as she had just found out he was a self-harmer. It was my second story, a sequel to my first book, _Life Hurts_, which was Alice's story. My agent said I could possibly make it three with Daniel's story at this rate, it was a hit. (**A/N- This is my own story idea, sounds good?)**.

"Well, congrats, sis" Mortimer smiled. "Let's hope Malcolm does do something this time round"

"Yeah, I hope so"

ANOTHER SIX MONTHS LATER

I held my second child in my arms. Dylan Arthur Landgraab(-Goth).

"He's beautiful" Malcolm smiled. "Just like you"

"Stop it" I smiled. I hated cheesy comments. "It seems like that's two"

"Yup" he said. "That's two"

**Gah! Sorry for taking so long. As I've said, I've had school, and I've also had to take some medication that's been making me feel ill. My legs keep tensing up from just standing, I keep getting headaches and one minute I'm starving, the next not hungry at all. I will try and update once every three weeks at least.**

**Ciao for now!**


End file.
